


Christmas is coming

by Bluemary



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas with the Avengers, Established Relationship, Italiano | Italian, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Sexual Content, Teasing, Thor believes in Santa Claus, for 26 hours
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/pseuds/Bluemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>La verità era che, più si avvicinavano i preparativi di Natale, più Loki si era comportato in modo scontroso e irritante: aveva fatto un incantesimo all'albero di Natale in modo che cercasse di strangolare chiunque capitasse a tiro dei suoi rami; dopo che lo avevano convinto a toglierlo – grazie, Bruce, unica salvezza nella guerra contro il Dio del Caos più dispettoso mai concepito – Loki aveva incantato le luci in modo che si disponessero per formare immagini sconce ogni qualvolta Steve ci passasse vicino. Qualche giorno prima, aveva battuto ogni record di bastardaggine, riuscendo a deprimere il suo ben più sopportabile non-fratello, rivelandogli che Babbo Natale non era reale appena ventisei ore dopo che Thor era venuto a sapere della sua esistenza e che aveva reagito con un entusiasmo preoccupante all'idea di quell'anziano valoroso che andava in missione ogni anno per portare ai bambini ciò che desideravano – Thor si era chiuso in camera per l'intera serata, quel giorno.</i><br/>[FrostIron, established relationship]<br/>[Fill per la settima edizione del pOrnfest]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas is coming

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la settima edizione del pOrnfest, con il prompt 'Loki/Tony Stark, spirito natalizio'.  
> Ringrazio di cuore Evakai e Kitsune Blake per l'aiuto, e chiunque abbia promptato quest'idea così stuzzicante.  
> Storia dedicata a remy73 come regalo di compleanno molto tardivo; tanti auguri! E auguri di buon Natale (in ritardo) e di buon anno (in anticipo) a chiunque passi di qui!

**Christmas is coming**

“Sai, quando ti ho consigliato di tirare fuori un po' di spirito natalizio...” si interruppe per mordersi un labbro in modo da soffocare un ansito, mentre metteva alla prova per l'ennesima volta le proprie restrizioni “non intendevo questo”.

Vide un balenio di denti bianchi in quel sorriso che era assieme minaccia e sfida, poi la mano che gli stava massaggiando l'erezione si spostò sui testicoli, stringendoli appena.

Lui imprecò mentalmente, rovesciando indietro la testa per la scarica di piacere che lo portò vicino all'orgasmo, togliendogli la soddisfazione proprio a un soffio. Era già da diversi minuti che quel bastardo lo stava tormentando in quel modo, facendogli sfiorare l'apice solo per ritrarre crudelmente il proprio tocco e guardarlo poi fremere in preda a un'eccitazione frustrata che desiderava disperatamente uno sfogo.

“Ma io sto tirando fuori il mio spirito natalizio. A modo mio, s'intende”.

Non aveva avuto dubbi, in proposito.

Risvegliarsi nudo, legato al letto e con un corpo eccitante ed eccitato sopra di sé non era nulla di sconvolgente per Tony Stark, ma era la prima volta che si ritrovava con tre enormi fiocchi rossi che lo ancoravano al materasso – uno per i polsi e uno per ciascuna caviglia – bloccandolo a gambe aperte come una via di mezzo tra un sacrificio umano e un mortale molto impaziente e altrettanto preoccupato, dinanzi allo sguardo compiaciuto di un dio che pareva un bambino in procinto di scartare il regalo preferito.

Tony, appunto.

“Mai detto di farlo a modo tuo”.

Ne era abbastanza certo, perfino adesso che la mano di Loki era tornata a stuzzicargli i testicoli, riducendo il suo respiro a un susseguirsi di gemiti soffocati a metà.

Un dito si fece strada tra le sue natiche, penetrandolo lentamente, dandogli un brivido gelido che non era del tutto eccitazione.

“E poi”, esalò, cercando di mantenere attivo almeno un neurone in quelle sensazioni che lo stavano bersagliando. “Non è cosa appropriata torturare la gente a Natale”.

Il dito si fermò, dandogli la speranza che Loki non intendesse davvero continuare fino a quella che ormai sembrava l'inevitabile conclusione della serata.

Il suo sedere doveva rimanere inviolato, erano questi i patti, tra loro. Un dito era accettabile, lo aveva già sperimentato con qualche donna durante un pompino; ma nulla di più. Soprattutto nulla di così consistente come l'erezione che adesso poteva sentire premuta contro la coscia.

Loki lo penetrò fino in fondo senza preavviso, ricacciandogli in gola il respiro.

“Ehi, vacci piano”, riuscì a dire, sospeso tra il bruciore non del tutto familiare della penetrazione e il bisogno di essere toccato, in qualsiasi modo e in qualsiasi posto; tutto, pur di raggiungere l'orgasmo. Non riuscì a trattenere un gemito quando il dito si ritrasse e affondò di nuovo in lui, andando a stimolarlo in un punto particolarmente piacevole.

Loki gli sorrise.

“Avevi detto tu che a Natale avrei potuto avere un regalo a mia scelta”.

Ed era un sorriso appena diverso dal solito 'ti sventro e giocherò con le tue budella'; più in stile 'ti farò supplicare fino a quando non avrai più fiato', cosa che non lo rassicurò in minima parte.

Stava per protestare ancora, in modo più sentito, ma naturalmente Loki scelse proprio quel momento per prendere in mano la sua erezione, strappandogli un suono così bisognoso e disperato che, se solo non avesse già avuto il viso ardente e sudato per la frustrazione, sarebbe arrossito per l'imbarazzo.

Trasse un respiro, accompagnando suo malgrado i movimenti di quella mano tormentatrice al meglio che poteva, finché aveva le caviglie ancorate ai due opposti angoli del letto.

“Sì, ma...”. Gemette senza volerlo, ma la bocca di Loki era improvvisamente scivolata a morderlo nell'interno coscia, in un misto di dolore ed eccitazione rovente che lo spinse a inarcarsi a vuoto contro quei dannati fiocchi rossi che lo bloccavano al letto. “Pensavo più qualcosa sullo stile di un nuovo paio di pantaloni simil sadomaso, o un kit di smalti appena usciti sul mercato, o un abbonamento mensile a Cattiva 3000”.

Stupido anche lui, a dire a Loki qualcosa di tanto pericoloso. Ma in quel momento c'era stato il dio inginocchiato tra le sue gambe, a dimostrargli nel modo più convincente che il soprannome di Silvertongue fosse del tutto meritato, ed era già tanto che avesse avuto la capacità di parlare, figuriamoci se aveva potuto assicurarsi di pronunciare frasi di senso compiuto e che non si sarebbero ritorte contro di lui.

“Invece dovresti sentirti lusingato”.

Un altro morso, un'altra scarica di dolore e piacere che gli strappò il respiro, un altro vano tentativo di liberare i polsi e le caviglie. Quei dannati fiocchi rossi dovevano essere composti da acciaio allo stato puro, malgrado fossero morbidi al tatto, visto che non era riuscito a smuoverli di un millimetro.

“Considerando che come regalo ho scelto un mortale”.

Un terzo morso, pericolosamente vicino alla sua erezione, e non credeva che gli fosse possibile eccitarsi ancora di più con la minaccia di sentire quei denti affilati dov'era più sensibile, ma non credeva di avercelo mai avuto così duro.

“E ho scelto te, tra tutti i mortali”.

Era un pensiero romantico, in un certo senso, e forse lo avrebbe accolto con più calore, se non fosse ancora per metà terrorizzato all'idea di perdere l'unica verginità che gli rimaneva e per metà tanto eccitato da avere una mezza idea di chiedergli di scoparlo e farla finita.

Loki si ritrasse, denti, dita e mano che non lo toccavano più, lasciandolo fastidiosamente vuoto e con tutti i nervi alla disperata ricerca di una stimolazione; senza smettere di sovrastarlo gli puntò addosso il proprio sguardo, squadrandolo dal volto al torace, per poi tornare sul suo volto, come se stesse assaporando ogni sua minima sensazione.

E lui si specchiò nei suoi occhi, ansante, sudato, sull'orlo della pazzia e con il cuore che gli percuoteva il Reattore in un misto di frustrazione, eccitazione e semplice ansia.

“Vuoi che ti ringrazi?”, mormorò, ancora alla ricerca del proprio respiro, mentre l'inguine cominciava a pulsargli in modo fastidioso per la mancata soddisfazione.

Un barlume malevolo gli oltrepassò lo sguardo.

“Voglio che mi preghi”.

Non gli diede la possibilità di una risposta, perché l'attimo successivo era di nuovo tra le sue gambe, questa volta con la bocca sulla sua erezione.

Tony rovesciò la testa all'indietro con un suono strozzato. Il piacere gli stava annichilendo la razionalità, sentiva solo la bocca calda di Loki prendergli l'erezione sempre più a fondo, mentre la sua lingua la stuzzicava insistendo sulla punta sensibile, e tutte le sensazioni erano così violente che non lo lasciavano respirare, così improvvise, dopo quel distacco, che gli sembravano due volte più intense, e lui si inarcava, ricercando ancora più contatto, nel tentativo di raggiungere l'orgasmo tra quelle labbra così brave a farlo impazzire...

Come da copione, Loki si ritrasse un attimo prima che lui potesse venire; lo aveva fatto anche nei minuti precedenti, lasciandolo ogni volta più distrutto e disperato.

E davvero Tony avrebbe voluto sapere come fosse arrivato a quel punto.

La verità era che, più si avvicinavano i preparativi di Natale, più Loki si era comportato in modo scontroso e irritante: aveva fatto un incantesimo all'albero di Natale in modo che cercasse di strangolare chiunque capitasse a tiro dei suoi rami; dopo che lo avevano convinto a toglierlo – _grazie, Bruce, unica salvezza nella guerra contro il Dio del Caos più dispettoso mai concepito_ – Loki aveva incantato le luci in modo che si disponessero per formare immagini sconce ogni qualvolta che Steve ci passava vicino. Qualche giorno prima, aveva battuto ogni record di bastardaggine, riuscendo a deprimere il suo ben più sopportabile non-fratello, rivelandogli che Babbo Natale non era reale appena ventisei ore dopo che Thor era venuto a sapere della sua esistenza e che aveva reagito con un entusiasmo preoccupante all'idea di quell'anziano valoroso che andava in missione ogni anno per portare ai bambini ciò che desideravano – Thor si era chiuso in camera per l'intera serata, quel giorno.

Quando poi aveva cominciato a parlare con frequenza inquietante di sacrifici umani e rituali pagani violenti, Fury era intervenuto.

Nel senso che gli era piombato in casa e aveva fatto la predica _a lui_.

“ _Vedi di controllare il tuo fidanzato”_ , gli aveva detto, guardandolo perfino peggio del solito.

“ _Non è il mio fidanzato”_.

“ _Esattamente”_. Loki era comparso senza preavviso, sul volto un'espressione offesa. _“Stark è solamente il mortale a cui concedo l'onore di soddisfare i miei impulsi”_.

Quindi grazie tante al dio psicopatico che lo aveva liquidato a prostituto personale, e grazie anche a quel bastardo di Fury per avergli scaricato addosso tutto quel casino.

Cercando di risolvere il problema Loki senza chiedere aiuto a Bruce – l'Hulk era il rimedio estremo e più definitivo, e lui non si era ancora sentito pronto a rinunciare ad avere un dio pazzo ma tanto sexy tra le lenzuola – gli era sembrato sensato dargli attenzione e cercare di fargli vivere il lato giusto del Natale, o almeno di fargli abbandonare il tentativo di rovinarlo a loro, visto che da quando gli altri componenti degli Avengers si erano stabiliti nella sua torre aveva riscoperto quanto fossero piacevoli queste ricorrenze.

Gli era sembrata davvero una buona idea. _Allora_.

Era tutta colpa di Fury, ovviamente. Se non lo avesse costretto a tenere Loki alla Stark Tower, dove avrebbero potuto tenerlo d'occhio gli Avengers al completo, lui non si sarebbe mai invischiato in questa sorta di relazione masochistica con il dio più capriccioso del creato.

Non aveva ancora fatto in tempo a riprendere fiato, quando il suddetto dio capriccioso riprese a stuzzicargli l'erezione, questa volta passando un'unghia sulla carne sensibile, dalla base fino alla punta.

“Loki...”.

Era stato più un mugolio che un ringhio, ma impegnato com'era a fremere per le sensazioni contrastanti di quel contatto – dolore e piacere, minaccia ed eccitazione – non era riuscito a esprimere nulla di più autoritario.

“Sì, Stark?”.

La voce morbida e suadente del dio non fece nulla per cancellare la sua tensione; semmai la amplificò, perché percepiva chiaramente la nota di pericolo dietro a quelle due parole all'apparenza così innocue. Come per fugare i suoi sospetti, il tocco sulla sua erezione divenne un lento massaggio fatto con tutta la mano, ma lui non si faceva fregare così facilmente; sapeva bene che Loki stava solo giocando, concedendosi un momento per temporeggiare in attesa di decidere quanto lo avrebbe fatto soffrire.

“D'accordo. Forse sono stato” un gemito “un po' precipitoso a darti quell'ultimatum”.

Precipitoso era un eufemismo, di solito non era _così_ autolesionista.

“E non dicevo sul serio”.

Bugia: quando gli aveva detto che se non la smetteva con quell'atteggiamento distruttivo lo avrebbe spedito a passare il Natale ad Asgard era terribilmente serio, ma Loki aveva appena arricchito la torta di Pepper con della glassa alle fragole, in un tentativo di avvelenamento che era stato bloccato solo grazie a Jarvis, quindi lui aveva avuto tutte le ragioni per arrabbiarsi.

“Ma volevo che anche tu ti godessi il Natale”.

Mezza verità: un Loki di buonumore e in pieno spirito natalizio avrebbe permesso a tutti quanti di respirare più liberamente e al tempo stesso a lui non sarebbe dispiaciuto vederlo tranquillo, magari perfino _felice_.

Lo sguardo che ricevette in risposta gli ricordò all'improvviso che Loki era anche il Dio degli Inganni e che quindi doveva sapere meglio di lui quale percentuale di verità ci fosse nelle sue parole.

 _Merda_.

“Oh, ma io me lo sto godendo. In effetti, credo che per me sarà Natale per dei giorni interi”.

Il massaggio sull'erezione divenne più consistente e difficile da ignorare, portando di nuovo l'eccitazione sopra ai livelli di guardia; e il solo pensiero di finire insoddisfatto anche questa volta gli diede i brividi.

“Senti, perché non mi sleghi? Possiamo festeggiare il Natale noi due da soli, nella mia villa a Malibu. Non ti chiederò nemmeno di partecipare alla cena di questa sera o di essere gentile con Thor. Cosa ne pensi?”.

Loki ritrasse la mano all'improvviso.

“Penso che sono stanco di sentirti parlare”.

In un attimo fu inginocchiato al suo fianco, non più tra le sue gambe, e Tony non si sorprese quando una mano gli sollevò la testa e lui si ritrovò con la sua erezione premuta contro le labbra. Le schiuse, permettendogli di affondare nella propria bocca; gli rivolse solo un breve mugolio di protesta, prima di cominciare a succhiare, tenendo gli occhi fissi su di lui per non perdersi la minima reazione a quello stimolo – come il modo in cui le sue pupille si dilatavano, inghiottendo quasi quel verde così intenso, o il leggero rossore che andava a mitigare il pallore spettrale del suo volto, o ancora i piccoli sussulti che gli pervadevano il corpo, come se non si permettesse di inarcarsi senza alcun freno ma non riuscisse lo stesso a risultare del tutto impassibile come avrebbe desiderato.

Anche se la propria erezione bramava un qualsiasi tipo di contatto e ormai il bassoventre cominciava davvero a fargli male per il mancato sfogo, sperava che, assecondandolo, poi Loki avrebbe ricambiato.

Quelle mani fin troppo abili ora non lo stavano più toccando, ma sentire il suo respiro accelerare e poi spezzarsi bruscamente quando lui passava la lingua sulla punta della sua erezione o riusciva a prenderla fino quasi in gola lo eccitava lo stesso.

Era tutto merito suo.

Stava facendo perdere la propria compostezza a Loki ed era un dio quello che godeva e tremava e gemeva mentre si spingeva nella sua bocca.

Bastava questa semplice consapevolezza a esaltarlo.

La presa sui propri capelli si intensificò, poi Loki gemette, un suono di totale piacere che gli diede un brivido, incentivandolo a succhiare ancora senza curarsi della mandibola ormai indolenzita. Si lasciò guidare a un ritmo più rapido, con il desiderio di sentirlo gemere ancora, di fargli perdere un altro po' del suo autocontrollo, di dimostrargli che, anche da legato, poteva farlo impazzire di rimando e decidere il ritmo e la durata del suo piacere.

Lo sentì fremere, con un secondo gemito, poi si ritrovò la bocca invasa dal suo orgasmo e dal suo sapore, mentre ancora lui finiva di liberarsi con le ultime spinte.

Non appena Loki si ritrasse, tossì e mandò giù quello che poté, lasciando ricadere la testa sul cuscino.

Fu solo dopo che ebbe ripreso fiato a sufficienza che tornò a ricercare i suoi occhi.

D'accordo, lo aveva soddisfatto dopo che Loki si era divertito a tormentarlo per lunghissimi minuti, ma adesso era il suo turno di venire. _Giusto?_

Evidentemente no, visto che una luce dorata avvolse un istante quel corpo di una perfezione fastidiosa, per poi sparire lasciandolo vestito di tutto punto con i soliti pantaloni da feticista della pelle e una tunica verde.

“Ehi, non scherziamo, torna nudo!”.

Invece di dargli una risposta, Loki si sistemò i capelli, lisciandosi all'indietro alcuni ciuffi scompigliati; poi tra le sue dita comparve un nastro rosso, di un materiale che pareva seta.

Tony era così accecato dall'eccitazione che solo quando lo vide avvicinarlo all'erezione ormai dolente si tese, intuendo con un fremito d'orrore le sue intenzioni.

“Non provarci!”.

Sordo alle sue parole e ai suoi vani tentativi di ritrarsi, Loki, avvolse il nastro alla base della sua erezione.

“Che c'è, non sei contento?”.

Lo strinse abbastanza da inviargli una fitta più che consistente al bassoventre, assieme al terrore di ritrovarsi menomato della cosa più preziosa a cui potesse pensare al momento.

“D'accordo, d'accordo, mi dispiace dell'ultimatum. E non avrei dovuto dirti come comportarti. Adesso ti spiacerebbe slegarmi, o almeno smetterla di torturarmi in questo modo e farmi venire?”. Deglutì, sentendo l'erezione pulsare dolorosamente, adesso che era così intrappolata, ma ancora non sapeva se desiderasse di più essere liberato o raggiungere l'orgasmo. “Avanti, Rock of Ages, so che in fondo ti piaccio”.

“Certo che mi piaci, Stark”, rispose lui, con lo stesso tono compiacente che aveva utilizzato con Fury fin dal giorno della propria – volontaria – cattura sull'Eliovelivolo.

Brutto, _bruttissimo_ segno.

“E io sono pieno di spirito natalizio, proprio come volevi”.

Fece un altro giro con il nastrino, quindi finì di legarlo con un fiocchetto.

“Tanto che credo proprio andrò a presenziare a quello che voi midgardiani chiamate cenone della vigilia”.

Tony sbatté le palpebre, distogliendo un attimo l'attenzione dal proprio disagio per registrare le sue parole.

“Aspetta”. Era ancora pomeriggio, il cenone doveva cominciare alle sette e sarebbe andato avanti almeno per qualche ora. Tornò a mettere a fuoco il volto diabolico del proprio tormentatore personale, realizzando l'orrore delle sue intenzioni. “Aspetta, non puoi lasciarmi così!”.

Negli occhi verdi del dio brillò ancora quella luce carica di malizia che gli provocava a momenti alterni una stretta allo stomaco di puro panico e un'erezione.

“Tu dici?”.

Si chinò sulle sue labbra per un bacio casto, soffocando le sue proteste, prima di ritrarsi a contemplare con aria soddisfatta il proprio operato.

“Buon Natale, Stark”.


End file.
